The Troubleshooter
The Troubleshooter is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars and Tales of the Troubleshooters. She has been portrayed by Yvette Nicole Brown, Merrin Dungey, and Natalie Morales. The Troubleshooter's real name is Harriet Alcott-Jiminy. She is an employee of the Pinkertron Intergalactic Tech Support Agency, a subsidiary of Nth Multiglobal. She rights the software wrongs...in space! History In Danger 2.0, the Troubleshooter makes her first appearance by saving Sparks Nevada from a glitchy holoprogram which has caused holoprojections of Croach the Tracker and The Red Plains Rider to turn on Sparks and attempt to kill him. Sparks asks the Troubleshooter out for coffee, but she turns him down. Later, in Mercy Killing, the Troubleshooter shows up to fix the glitch causing The Saloon Doors to have rebelled against the Barkeep, and to grow arms and legs and become a bounty hunter called La Diabla. After The Troubleshooter performs a hard reboot, she is shut down. The Troubleshooter does not help save Sparks, Red, and Croach from Mercy Laredo or Orna Peganu. In the episode Murder In His Place, it is revealed that the Troubleshooter is married to the Barkeep. The Troubleshooter saves Sparks Nevada, The Red Plains Rider, Felton, Chicky Sullivan and Rebecca Rose Rushmore from having recently been MurderManned before they can also MurderMan (or ManMurder) her husband. She expresses her displeasure with the Barkeep for all the recent trouble in and because of his place, and then leaves. In the Tales of the Troubleshooter episode Personal Business, it is revealed that The Troubleshooter's real name is Harriet Alcott-Jiminy. She and her partner Spencer Cogswell III first settle a dispute between two brothers about a cyberdog, and then find Mercy Laredo to ticket her for attempting an 11-11, electronically altering the manufacturer warranty on an electronic device and then using it in ways contrary than intended use. Before they can issue Mercy a ticket, they are interrupted by Croach the Tracker being resurrected by V'stalu of the Galaxium. Croach then gives the Troubleshooter the gift of a paradigm shift. She apologizes to her husband and makes peace with him, and also shows Spencer how a family should behave. In Dinner and a Groovy, Harriet and Mordecai host a dinner party to celebrae The Red Plains Rider completing her martian maturation ritual. The dinner party is also used to set Sparks Nevada up with Harriet's new troubleshooter partner, Ginny West. Thirdly, the dinner party is used to lore Fondal, a Pleasure Being to a situation where she could be defeated. Harriet and Mordecai ask Red, Croach, Sparks and Ginny to play along and pretend to fall in love until Harriet is able to cuddle up to Fondal and zap her, neutralizing her Pleasure Being powers. She then sends Fondal home to the Violens Nebula. Harriet then realizes that Red and Croach are actually infected with the Pleasure Being virus, as it bonded with their Nah Nohtek and could now cause such rapid mutation that it could never be cured. Ginny acts quickly, neutralizing both of their infected nanotech with an EMP pill. With their mission completed, Ginny and Harriet return to Troubleshooter HQ. With her husband posessing The Force Galactic, Harriet forbids Mordecai from using his powers most of the time. She explains in Dinner and a Groovy that she fears that using the powers could cause some sort of "Monkey's paw" scenario where the outcome is worse than the trouble that the powers were used to avoid. Thus, the Barkeep will often refuse to use his powers on Harriet's behalf, even when they seem like they could cure the situation. Although "the Troubleshooter" is a job title within Pinkertron, Sparks Nevada recognizes the Troubleshooter as the same person when portrayed by both Yvette Nicole Brown and Merrin Dungey when he encounters her. Her husband, the Barkeep, mentions in various episodes that she is a worrywart (thus further explaining his distaste for trouble in his place), and also that she loves banana bread. Appearances *Danger 2.0 (TAH #27) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business (TAH #104) *Dinner and a Groovy (TAH #181) * Christmas on Jupiter (TAH #191) Mentions * A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) * One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) * Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) * Martian Orders (TAH #206) Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Tales of the Troubleshooter Characters Category:Troubleshooters